gotascentfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Razorgirl/Consejos y Sugerencias Para Nuevos Jugadores
__NOEDITSECTION__ Muchas GRACIAS a Maegelle por traducir esto al Español para mí. So, I thought I'd compile a list of things that might be of help to some of the new folks to the game. Things that those of us that have reincarnated have learned what to do and what not to do. Pensé en elaborar una lista de cosas que pueden ser de ayuda para nuevos jugadores. Cosas que los que nos hemos reencarnado hemos aprendido qué hacer y qué no hacer. '1. Sube el Nivel de tu Banco' 1. Upgrade your Counting House Upgrade this Building as much as you can, as soon as you can. This should be the first thing that you max out. Sube de nivel tanto como sea posible, tan pronto como sea posible. Este debe ser el primer edificio que deberá alcanzar el máximo nivel. '2. Mejora el Centro del Pueblo' Upgrade Your Village Center Upgrade it as much as you can, as fast as you can, but give priority to your Counting House. Upgrade your Village Center so that you can produce Grain, Wood and Fish as quickly as possible. These are needed for Bread and Mead, which will help you to do things faster. Sube de nivel tanto como puedas, tan rápido como puedas, pero dando prioridad al Banco. A medida que vayas aumentando de nivel, podrás producir Cereales, Madera y Pescado. Estos productos son necesarios para elaborar el Pan y el Hidromiel, que te ayudarán a hacer las cosas más rápido. ]] '3. Da el Sí Quiero' 3. Get Hitched Get your character married as soon as you can, to a player that has been playing a long time. When you get Married you can send your Spouse Bacon or Ale once per day (and they can send it to you once a day). Bacon and Ale help you to complete Quests and build Building Upgrades faster. Casa a tu personaje tan pronto como sea posible con un jugador lleve mucho tiempo jugando. Cuando te hayas casado podrás enviar a tu cónyuge Bacon o Cerveza una vez al día (y de igual modo tú podrás recibirlo una vez al día). El Bacon y la Cerveza te ayudarán a completar Misiones y subir el nivel de los edificios más rápido. ]] '4. Consigue la cervecería antes posible' 4. Get the Brewhouse ASAP This is a Building Upgrade in the Village Center. It will cost 10 Gold, but this will allow you to produce more than multiples of each time you assign Production. I cannot give enough emphasis to how awesome it is to be able to produce 2, 3 up to 6 of any one Common Resource at a time, rather than just 1 at a time. Lo podrás conseguir en uno de los niveles de edificación del Centro del pueblo. Costará 10 de oro, pero esto te permitirá producir más de una unidad del producto en cuestión. No puedo explicar lo maravilloso que es ser capaz de producir 2, 3 y hasta 6 unidades de cualquiera de los recursos comunes a la vez, en lugar de sólo 1. '5. ¿Cuál es tu Meta a Largo Plazo?' 5. Figure Out What Your Long Term Goal Is What do you want out of this game. Some people are happy to play the one House all the way through to the end. Others wish to reincarnate through all the Fealties as quickly as possible before returning to the one they want to play long term. Knowing what you want for the long term can be very important for planning where you want your game to go, and how to get there. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de este juego? Algunas personas son felices jugando con una Casa todo el tiempo hasta el final. Otras desean reencarnarse, siguiendo a todas las Casas, lo más rápido posible antes de regresar a la que ellos quieren para jugar definitivamente. Saber lo que quieres a largo plazo puede ser muy importante para planificar adónde quieres llegar y cómo llegar hasta allí. ]] '6. Piensa si los Logros y Títulos son Importantes Para Ti' 6. Figure out if Achievements and Titles are Important to You ... Or if you just want to play out your character's story based on what fits your idea of your character rather than which stat will receive a boost. Each Background has a Title that you can gain if you achieve a high score with certain Alignments - which alignment depends on each Background. So if this sort of thing is important to you, check what you need now. ... O si lo que deseas es desarrollar la historia de tu personaje basándote en la idea que tienes de él, en lugar de decidir qué rasgo impulsarás. Cada Formación tiene un Título que se puede ganar si consigues una alta puntuación con ciertas alineaciones - la alineación depende de cada formación-. Así que si este tipo de cosas son importantes para ti, comprueba lo que necesitas ahora. ]] '7. Un montón de Espadas Juramentadas baratas son mejor que una Espada Juramentada Incomparable' 7. Lots of Cheap Sworn Swords are Better than one Peerless Sworn Sword Early on, it's about quantity not quality. This is doubly so if you intend to reincarnate Al principio, se trata de la cantidad no de la calidad. Esto es doblemente importante si tienes la intención de reencarnarte. '8. No te distraigas con los "Objetivos de bonificación"' 8. Don't get distracted by the "Bonus Goals" Unless it's a cool Item (not a Consumable), it's not worth holding off progressing on to the next chapter just for a Bonus that is probably not worth it anyway. There are some Bonus Goals that are worth it, and they're usually items, but balance if the Bonus Goal is achievable for you if you hold off just a bit. Sometimes it might be worth it, depending on the time and the item. Most of the time it won't be. Look up the item in the Wiki to see more info on what it does, and what it can be used for. A menos que sea un artículo (no Consumible), no vale la pena retrasar el avance al siguiente capítulo sólo por una bonificación que probablemente no valdrá la pena de todos modos. Hay algunas bonificaciones que son valiosas, y son por lo general artículos, pero considera si el objetivo de bonificación será alcanzable para ti si lo retrasas sólo un poco. A veces puede ser de utilidad, dependiendo del tiempo y el artículo. La mayoría de las veces no lo será. '9. Las Mejoras de Construcción son Mejores que los Artículos' 9. Building Upgrades are Better than Items They give you bonuses to your character's Battle, Trade and Intrigue, which in turn is added to all your Sworn Swords for Quests, Adventures, and Player to Player Actions. Upgrades also give you Power, which means that you will level faster, which means more Talents and Unlocking higher level Buildings. Le dan bonificaciones a tu personaje por Combate, Comercio e Intriga, que alternativamente se suman a todas tus Espadas Juramentadas por Misiones, Aventuras, y Acciones de jugador a jugador. Cuando subes de nivel obtienes Poder, lo que significa que subirás de nivel más rápido, más Talentos y desbloquearás niveles más altos de los Edificios. '10. Diariamente, Envía sólo Regalos de Color Verde' 10. Only Send Green Daily Gifts When you send Daily Gifts to your Friends/Allies, there will be an array of Boons that you can chose to send. Most will be Common (Grey), but some will be Uncommon (Green). Most Boons are useless, but the Uncommon Boons are worth 112 Silver in the Shop (as opposed to 6 for a Common one). So only send Green Boons to your Friends, and hopefully they will do the same back to you. These Boons can add up to a significant amount of extra silver, which is far more useful when you're just starting out than Boons. Cuando envíes regalos diarios a tus amigos / aliados, habrá una serie de Beneficios que puedes seleccionar para enviar. La mayor parte serán comunes (gris), pero algunos serán poco frecuentes (verde). La mayoría de las Beneficios son inútiles, pero los poco frecuentes valen 112 monedas de plata en la tienda (en lugar de 6 para uno común). Asi que envía sólo Beneficios verdes a tus amigos, y con un poco de suerte ellos harán lo mismo. Estos Beneficios pueden sumar una cantidad significativa de plata extra. '11. Pan ... Pan ... y más PAN!' 11. Bread ... Bread... and MOAR BREAD!!! This little gem comes courtesy of Xander Dracarys... "I can't stress this highly enough. Bread speeds up a SS time by 30 minutes. You may not think this is much, but it means that your production of your Sept is reducing the time it takes to do Quests and Adventures, which means reduced time to get more Silver and more Resources. In addition, Consumables stay with you between Reincarnation, so unlike items this isn't lost production time. If you reincarnate with 50 Bread, you can get up to about V1Ch5 or so in a single day... This is really important since most people can't sit down and wait out the 30 minute quests. So Bread should be made NONSTOP at your Sept. This is highly important! I suggest at least 50 Bread before reincarnating, and I have had as much as 75 (it'll be used, don't worry)." ]] Esta pequeña joya es cortesía de Xander Dracarys ... :"No puedo enfatizar esto lo suficiente. El Pan acelera el tiempo de una Espada Juramentada 30 minutos. Puedes pensar que no es mucho, pero esto significa que la producción de tu Septo está reduciendo el tiempo que se tarda en hacer Misiones y Aventuras, lo que significa menor tiempo para conseguir más plata y más Recursos. :Además, los Consumibles permanecen contigo en la Reencarnación, por lo que a diferencia de los artículos, esto no es tiempo de producción perdido. :Si te reencarnas con 50 de Pan, puedes llegar, aproximadamente o más, hasta el Capítulo 5 del Volumen 1 en un solo día ... Esto es realmente importante, ya que la mayoría de la gente no puede sentarse a esperar los 30 minutos de las misiones. Así que debes producir Pan de manera CONSTANTE en tu Septo, ¡es muy importante! Sugiero que tengas al menos 50 de Pan antes de reencarnarte, yo he tenido hasta 75 (será utilizado, no te preocupes). " ]] '12. Hidromiel! Más Hidromiel!' 12. Mead!!! More Mead!!! For exactly the same reasons as making Bread. Mead speeds up the time it takes to build Upgrades, this means more Power, faster increases in Level, which means more Talents and unlocking Buildings faster. It also mens less time lost building Upgrades and more time making Items. But prioritise your Grains for Bread over Mead. Exactamente por las mismas razones que por la elaboración del pan. El Hidromiel acelera el tiempo que se necesita para subir el nivel de los Edificios, esto significa más Poder, y por lo tanto más rapidez a la hora de aumentar de nivel y desbloquear edificios, además de más Talentos. También significa menos tiempo perdido en la mejora de los edificios y más tiempo produciendo artículos. Pero prioriza tus Cereales para el Pan sobre el Hidromiel. '13. Disfruta de la Historia' ]] Enjoy the Story The story is the whole point of the game. If you just click open Quests and click the selection that gives you an Alignment boost, then the game won't be as fun, since the stories are the whole point of the game. Also, Quests = Silver = able to do more stuff (buy cool items, Sworn Swords, Upgrades, etc). La historia es el punto del juego. Si sólo haces clic en abrir Misiones y a la opción que bonifica alguna de tus alineaciones, entonces el juego no será tan divertido, ya que las historias son el punto central del juego. Además, Misiones = Plata = serás capaz de hacer más cosas (comprar artículos, Espadas Juramentadas, actualizaciones, etc.) Once you've played through and gotten the hang of things, you may decide that you want to go through Reincarnation and to play through with a different Fealty. If so, you may want to check out Xander's guide to Burning through Reincarnation Faster. Of course, if you just want to play and have fun, that's cool too. RG : ) Una vez que lo vayas completando y le hayas cogido el truco, puedes decidir si quieres pasar por la reencarnación y jurar Lealtad a una Casa diferente. Si es así, es posible que quieras echarle un vistazo a la guía de Xander para Pasar más rápido por la reencarnación. Por supuesto, si sólo quieres jugar y divertirte, también está bien RG : ) en:User_blog:Razorgirl/Hints_and_Tips_for_New_Players it:Blog_utente:Razorgirl/Suggerimenti_e_Consigli_per_i_Nuovi_Giocatori Categoría:Entradas